


Tables Turned

by MansiJain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MansiJain/pseuds/MansiJain
Summary: Harry is being chased by three men and he can't use magic out of Hogwarts. Fortunately Dudley brings Vernon along with him to rescue Harry. Draco throws a fit when a very shocked Lucius Malfoy refuses to let her see her boyfriend. HP/Fem!DM SS/Fem!SB Female Draco Malfoy





	Tables Turned

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to Rowling and the relevant corporations. I make no money from the publication of this "work."

**_Chapter-1_ **

**_Dursleys coming to rescue_ **

Harry gasps and stops in his tracks. They are at a bit of distance. He can finally afford to take a few seconds to breath. His body trembles as he bends and places his hands on his knees before taking huge erratic breaths.

He should have kept his wand on him, not that he was allowed to use it. He had to be extra careful after what happened last year with Dudley. He finds himself wishing that he had a bit of Dudley's or Uncle Vernon's strength. That way he could have fought these bastards. They are three of them and they are really strong. He is no match for them and they are hell bent on hurting him.

The only mistake he did was to tell them off for harassing a couple of kids. His knee is already bleeding and his shirt is almost ruined beyond repair. His stomach is hurting from their punches. They really would have killed him if that car had not passed them by.

But Harry knows that he can only run so much. He has not eaten anything since morning although his uncle and aunt and even Dudley tried to feed him. They have changed. The most visible change is that they are no longer rude to him. His room looks like a room. They got the walls painted green and installed a chair, a table and a closet for him. The closet had a few clothes and they were brand new which was utterly astonishing.

Their eyes held something Harry was stunned to read. They actually seemed guilty. They-

"There he is, Mark." The shout startles Harry out of his musings and he stands straight before attempting to escape yet again. As soon as he takes a step though, one of them comes right in front of him. Harry stares because this is not really possible. They can't apparate. They are muggles, aren't they.

But as Harry stares at the smirking face, the face morphs and right in front of him, he changes into one of those Lestrange brothers. Harry stares before whirling around. He almost stumbles in shock when he finds the other brother standing in front of him with Bellatrix.

His feet freeze and a bead of sweat trickles down his cheek as Bellatrix lifts her wand and starts uttering her trademark curse, "Cruc-"

Harry closes his eyes and covers his head and waits for the blow.

XXXX

Vernon looks at the clock and sighs for the umpteenth time.

"Where do you think he is?" Petunia asks and Vernon glares at her. She has asked this very question so many times that he has lost count. He is already worried for the brat. This is not his school and our community don't function like theirs. Anything could happen to him. Anything. The boy wasn't even allowed to use magic to defend himself.

"I don't know. Why is he not allowed to use that stick of his anyways. I don't understand their rules. Fifteen minutes more- fifteen minutes and then I will-"

He stops mid-speech when Dudley comes running inside. He has reduced around twenty kgs since that incident with those ghastly dementors but he is still very fat. Where an year ago, it had not mattered to Vernon, it terrifies him now, especially when he looks at Harry.

"Dad, Harry-" Dudley stops and takes a huge breathe before stating again, "He- I was returning and I saw Mark running after him with his friends. They are not afraid of me now. We have-"

Petunia slumps on the couch, her eyes terrified as they fall on Vernon, "We haven't even thanked him properly yet. I - I will never be able to forgive myself if something happens to him."

"I am going. I am going. Don't talk about him like that. Come on Dudley."

XXXX

The blow however doesn't come. A moment later, Harry feels harsh hands pull his hair back as the elder brother smirks at him. Harry is so terrified that he just wishes that they had just crucioed on him and gotten done with it.

"Come on brother. Finish him off." The younger brother who is Bellatrix's husband screams and receives a rough, "But the game has just started. I don't want him to get off so easily. I want him to be in pain before we crucio him. We can't risk it. He can't recover from our attack otherwise the dark lord will kill us. This is the best way we can prove our loyalty towards him."

Harry tries to get out of his grip but the man flicks his wand and binds Harry's hands behind his back.

Harry groans in pain when he pulls his hair again and the man starts laughing manically before slapping Harry tightly. Harry stumbles on the floor. Bellatrix joins the man and starts laughing too and they start kicking him. Harry knows that his ribs have broken and his left arm feels numb and his knees are bleeding.

He screams in pain and then something very surprising happens. A car - uncle Vernon's car comes speeding towards him which causes the trio to back off. Harry wonders if Uncle Vernon is just going to do him a favor and kill him off but that doesn't happen.

In the matter of seconds Harry finds himself picked up in huge arms and taken inside the car. The speed at which Uncle Vernon drives off is practically startling. Harry is in so much pain that he can't understand even his words.

"Damnit. Got to lose weight- can't even run properly- he is in so much pain." Harry would have stared at the man in shock if he were able to.

"And you Dudley. Why don't you do something about your weight?"

"I could just use magic-" Dudley starts which causes Harry to gasp.

"No. You won't. You will workout and we will talk about your magic later. It was just that one time. You could be mistaken. Maybe Harry can confirm once he is well. Harry- shh- we are almost there."

The car jerks to a stop and Harry screams in pain. God... it hurts so much.

"We are there. Calm down. I will call Dumbeldore. I will use fireplace to contact him. Dudley is going to pick you up and bring you inside. Soon it will be okay." The fact that uncle Vernon is the one saying these words is a shock.

"Now, Harry.. Just close your eyes and try to sleep." Dudley says and Harry breathes which sends another jolt of pain through his body.

"Shhhh. Sleep. Soon it will be fine. I am taking you to your bedroom. Shhhh." It's almost like he is hypnotizing Harry. The last thing that he hears is Aunt Petunia's gasp and pained scream.

"Who did this?" It's oddly comforting and also very astonishing, "Are you putting him to sleep Dudley? We have to talk to someone about this, someone who is not Albus Dumbledore. But first things first. Take him in his bedroom. I will bring warm water and a towel and my first aid kit. Vernon is trying to contact Dumbledore and Snape and Black too. I will try to heal his wounds. You-"

Harry drifts off and lets the darkness take him over. For the first time, it feels that he is finally home.

XXXX


End file.
